


Let's Screw

by Jebus_is_jesus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, M/M, My First Fanfic, Prompt Fic, Short, bisexual wreck lance, fanon keith, keith is alot hotter in lances eyes, kinda funny, not great was just warmup for actual writing, pretty gay, theatre kid lance, troublemaker keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebus_is_jesus/pseuds/Jebus_is_jesus
Summary: "You never told me your name. Without it I'll have to go on calling you screwdriver boy in my head."





	Let's Screw

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompt:  
> one time in high school I was waiting to talk to the vice principal and this other kid came in and sat down next to me. He said "What are you in for?" And I said "Oh, they just want to know if it's cool if I miss my classes tomorrow to run sound and lights for a presentation in the auditorium. What are you in for?" and he said that he stabbed a kid with a screwdriver. I told him we led very different lives and he agreed.  
> Credit to 'The90swerentreal' on tumblr

I had just sat down outside the vice principal's office when another boy came in. As he sat down and looked up at me and I nearly choked on my own spit. God he was gorgeous, how had I never seen him before? Before I had the chance to pull out my usual charm he asked me “What are you in for?” God even his voice was hot. No, focus Lance answer the question. “I”m here to ask the vice principal if it's okay to leave class early tomorrow so I can help set up for dress rehearsal, you?” “I stabbed a kid with a screwdriver.” At first I thought he was kidding but I soon realized he was dead serious. I said the only thing I could muster up. “We seem to lead very different lives huh.” He just nodded, and that was how our story began. 

* * *

Not long after our meeting I came across the cute boy again. This time I really gave myself a chance to look him over. He was pale with raven black hair pulled into a messy ponytail. He wore a band shirt and a red leather jacket with some slightly ripped black jeans that hugged him in all the right places. And, he had long dark lashes and adorable features. I have no idea how someone can be so cute yet hot at the same time. It's unfair, I'm practically drooling. There is positively no way he'd be interested in me. I still found myself gravitating towards him though. Maybe i was subconsciously hoping he would recognize me but he never seemed to. Then, as if Aphrodite herself shipped us, my moment to swoop in came. He gave a deep sigh and started talking to himself about his lack of computer skills. He seemed frustrated so I popped up next to him. “ You seem like you might need a knight in shining armour yeah?” He jumped a little but ultimately let out a little chuckle. I'm gonna count that as a win. “Please be my guest, I cant get it to work for shit.” We talked about the problem for a minute and he was very surprised when I fixed it within seconds. ”All done.” “Well shit, I'm just a dumb ass I guess, Thank you.” “Not a problem, Just glad I didn’t fuck it up and become the next victim of your screwdriver stabbings.” We had a laugh for a second. He then uttered a sentence that sounded like music to my ears. “ Your a funny guy yeah?” I had no idea how to respond to that so I shot some finger guns because I'm a bisexual wreck. We walked around for awhile and just talked he seemed like a nice guy, maybe a bit socially inept but it was endearing. We seemed to get lost in time before he glanced up at the clock and got even paler. He quickly apologized and said he had to go. As he walked away I couldn't keep my lover boy ways at bay. I shouted for him to wait and as he turned around I was struck by how cliche this was but I love it. “You never told me your name. Without it I’ll have to go on calling you screwdriver boy in my head.” I decided to leave out the fact that in my head I tend to just call him that cute boy. His laugh graced my ears before he simply stated “Keith.” and started walking out the door. “Lance!” I said before I cracked up because it really hit me. Someone that cute is unfortunate enough to be named keith. Mayhaps that's why he stabbed someone with a screwdriver. Either way I felt a need to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting any writing warmups of mine. It's not the best but it was a 20 minute endeavor so it ain't that bad. if y'all have any constructive criticism (not hate there's a difference) or if you find any grammar mistakes I would appreciate a comment thnx <3   
> (Also, I'm sorry for the formatting. I'm very irritated that I can't figure out how to indent so I can make proper paragraphs. If anyone has tips for proper formatting on ao3 I would really appreciate it It's kinda driving me nuts.)


End file.
